A New Nightmare
by Scarlet-Night
Summary: *Sequel to SDSEYSC* Everyone is all grown up and there are a few additions to the gang. Kairo the Naomi sister's evil father is back again and ready to destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

**We don't own ygo or it's characters**  
  
Chapter 1: Invitations  
  
The gang is all grown up now and have split apart in the past few years.   
Malik and Kiana have moved to Egypt and own their own little house there.   
Kaishii and Ryou moved to England so that Ryou could be with the rest of his   
family again. Yami and Kumiko own the Turtle Game Shop now since Gramps   
passed away. Isis and Seto live in Seto's mansion. Mokuba has a girlfriend   
and is living with her. Jounouchi and Honda have their own apartment.   
Shizuka is still living with her mom and Anzu and Yuugi moved into a little   
apartment together.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Kumiko, hasn't it been awhile since we last saw everyone?" Yami   
asked with his chin in his hand and his elbow on the countertop. He had a   
bored yet far away expression on his face. "Yeah it has. Maybe we should   
invite them all here or something." Kumiko replied, opening up some boxes and  
putting booster packs on shelves. Yami's face lit up and he smiled. "Kumiko,   
that's a great idea! I'll go send out invitations right now!" Yami took off   
into the back room. He poked his head out the door. "Oh yeah. Please watch   
the game shop while I write them." Then he disappeared again.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Malik walked through the front door of his house looking through the   
mail. He spotted a letter with no return address on it. "Hey Kiana. Come here  
for a minute." He called out, not taking his eyes off of the letter. Kiana   
walked into the room with a dish and dish towel in her hand. "Yeah?" Malik   
looked up at her. "There's a letter here with no return address on it." Kiana   
walked over to see what he was talking about. "Oh. I wonder who it's from."   
She said when she saw it. Malik opened it slowly and gently took the letter   
out.   
  
"Hey Malik, Kiana, long time no write, ne? Well anyways Kumiko and I   
are having a party and are inviting everyone. We hope that you two will be   
able to come because we don't want you to miss out on all of the fun. See you  
there!  
  
Sincerely,  
Yami & Kumiko"  
  
Malik read aloud. "Well are we going?" He asked Kiana. "Well we don't exactly  
know when the party is or where they live. So I don't know." She replied,   
walking back into the kitchen. Malik followed her. "I wonder if they're living  
at the game shop." Malik said. Kiana continued drying dishes. "Well there   
was that one letter they sent us saying that they were the owners of the   
Turtle Game Shop. So maybe they still are living there. The only way to find   
out is to call." She said while putting some dishes up in the cupboards.   
  
Malik walked over to the phone. "What are you doing?" Kiana questioned  
him. "I'm calling. Do you want to find out or not?" He said picking up the   
phone and punching in numbers. "Oh." Kiana went back to drying the rest of   
the dishes.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Ryou, guess what!" Kaishii exclaimed as she bounded up to Ryou.   
"What?" He asked in his nice polite way. "Yami and Kumiko are have a party   
and they're inviting everyone including us!" Kaishii said all in one breath.   
Ryou laughed a little then said, "that sounds like fun. When is the party?"   
Kaishii frowned and Ryou looked at her questioningly. "That's the only   
problem. There is no return address or a time to say when the party is." She   
said. "Oh. Well maybe Malik and Kiana know. Should I call them?" He asked,   
slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Hm... yeah. Maybe they do know. You   
can call them if you want." Kaishii smiled. Ryou smiled back then walked over   
to the phone.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"What's this? An invitatation to what? A party?" Seto said not   
believing what he just read. "Yeah. Do you want to go?" Isis asked, sipping   
her tea. "Well if everyone else is going to be there I don't really have a   
choice do I?" Seto replied still staring at the invitation. Isis smiled.   
"I'll get to see my brother." Seto laughed. "And I'll get to see mine too.   
Plus my cousins Kumiko, Kaishii, and Kiana." He said.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Do you think they'll all be able to come?" Kumiko asked Yami. "Well   
I found out that Kiana and Malik, Ryou and Kaishii, Isis and Seto, Yuugi and   
Anzu, and Mokuba and his girlfriend are coming. I still don't know about   
Jounouchi, Honda and Shizuka yet." Kumiko looked at him. "I hope they can   
come." She sighed. "Yeah me too." Yami agreed.  
  
Authoress of this chapter: Kiana Naomi 


	2. Chapter 2

**We don't own ygo or it's characters**  
  
Chatper 2: Re-Union Time  
Finally, the day come for everyone to re-unite once again. Altough   
this time Kaishii and Ryou, had three new surprises. They have two sons and  
one daughter. "Mother, are we almost there?" Sabastian questioned. He was   
the youngest of the Bakura family. Sabrina is eleven, Malcome is fourteen and  
little Sabastian was only just 9 years old. "Yes Sabs we should be there in   
about 5 minutes and then you can all meet your aunts and uncles. But you   
could obviously see that something was bothering her. Ryou her newly wed   
husband asked her a few times if she was okay. But she just waved him off.  
  
"Yay! We're almost there" Aiko bounced happily as they pulled into   
the drive way. Everyone got out of the and walked to the house. This was   
rather difficult for Malik to do, because of all the past events that had   
happened to him. Something was also troubling him. "Hey, Kiana doesn't   
Kaishii have her horse race today?" Malik questioned looking a his wife.   
"Oh, shoot! I totally forgot. I'll phone here and see whats happening with   
them" She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dailed her sister's number.   
  
"Hello, Naomi resisdence Kaishii Naomi speaking" Kaishii's newly   
British accent had taken over her usual one.  
  
"Uh....oh"  
  
"Yea....about that it was pushed ahead it's now in 3 days"  
  
"Okay, see you in a few"  
  
"Bai"  
  
Kaishii hung up then and then pulled into the drive way. Then family of five   
got out and greeted the old friends. "It's been awile hasn't it, you two?"   
Malik looked at his old friends. "Yea, A long time, hows it going, my mates?"  
Kaishii gave her usual smile of happiness. "Wow! Kaishii, you have only been   
living in England for 3 years and you have already picked up a really good   
British accent." "Thanks Malik"  
  
Yami, walked out welcome everyone inside. His 10 year old daughter   
Tina was clinging on to his leg, looking up at all the strange faces. "Daddy,   
who are all these people?" she questioned with curiousity. "These people are  
you aunts, uncles and cousins."This is your Aunt Kiana, Uncle Malik and   
cousinAiko. This are your Aunt Kaishii, Uncle Ryou and cousins Malcome,   
Sabrina and Sabastian.  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"Honda, do you think we should go? I am not so sure about it.   
Remember the last time everyone got together. Well we all fought and then   
broke up." Jounouchi looked at the letter cluched in his hands. "Yea, I   
remember." The whole fight flashed through his head.  
  
/Flash back/  
  
"Who do you think you are? telling me what to do Jounouchi!" Kaishii scowled.  
"What do you who you think you? I was only having fun. Geez! Why don't you   
take a hick!" Jounouchi hissed. "Excuse me, but what's going on?" Ryou   
interupted. "That, bitch just started yelling at me for no reason!" Jounouchi  
stormed out the door and left. Everyone since then he never talked to Ryou   
or Kaishii again.  
  
/End of Flash Back/  
  
"I am gonna phone Yami and tell him we aren't going. I think it'll   
be the best for everyone." Jounouchi dailed the number to the game shop and   
heard a familiar voice answer his call. "Hello Game shop!" "Hey, Yam it's   
been awhile. I just thought I would tell you that Honda, Shizuka and I can't   
make it. Sorry about it." They finished their conversation and then Seto,   
Isis, Yuugi and Anzu had arrived. There where more new faces. Anzu and Yuugi   
had to children a 12 year old boy name Takeru and an eleven year old girl   
named Noriko. Isis and Seto also had a joy of there own. There son's name was Keichii.   
  
"Shortly after everyone greeted each other, Kaishii and Kiana decided  
to take all the youngester's to the park, while the rest of the adults perpared  
diner.The kids played happily with each other. Altough Malcome and Takeru   
got into a few a fights everyone started playing together. They had hours   
and hours of fun. While Kaishii and Kiana caught up on their social lives.   
But what they didn't know was that the other's where planning a surprise   
party for the two them, since it was the twins birthday. Finally around 5   
o'clock pm Malik and Ryou took the two vans and decided it was time to bring   
the twins home and see the look of surprise on there face. It was sad though,   
Jounouchi and the other's would miss it.   
  
"How come you had to pick us up dad? We were having so much fun."   
Malcome asked curiously. "It's supper time you know." "Oh......" Malcome   
winked at his father. They pulled into the drive, both Malik and Ryou were   
trying very hard to hide there smiles. They gain walked into the door, when   
Yami flicked the lights on. Everyone jumped out of there hiding spots and   
said. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIANA AND KAISHII!" To Kaishii's and Kiana's surprise   
Jounouchi, Honda and Shizuka had come. "OMG! Thanks everyone!" Kiana gleamed   
happily. Kaishii, walked up to Jounouchi and took him into another room. She   
apologised to him and everyone began to party. Ryou had gotten Kaishii a   
necklace. It had a moon with a water droplet on it. Malik had given Kiana a   
ring with his and her name craved in it.  
  
The party lasted for hours and everyone decided to stay the night   
Yami's house. No one never really knows how Yami manged to fit 23 people   
into one tiny house, but he manged it. The next morning was bright and   
cheery and everyone was a bright, cheery and early. Kaishii was preparing for   
her horse race and everyone was getting ready to. During the party last she   
had gotten another call saying it was the next day.  
Wrtting by: Kaishii Naomi 


End file.
